


You knew?

by Merlin_would_love_vines



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: But even though she's good she's still stabby, But he doesn't know they know, Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), Everyone knows about Merlin's magic, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), but not really, merlin is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_would_love_vines/pseuds/Merlin_would_love_vines
Summary: Merlin's magic is revealed.Or so he thought...
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 484





	You knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this fic is based off a popular Tumblr post by hermitknut on Tumblr.I never saw anyone make a fic for it so I decided I would.Hope it's good, thank you for reading!

Morgana and Lancelot were the only ones he ever told besides Gaius.

When Morgana had confided in him, Merlin had confessed his magic to her and promised to help her with her abilities. Ever since then, she would often help him with magic problems and Merlin trusted her with his life, as well as Lancelot and Gaius. The three of them would always cover for Merlin any time a magical issue was to be dealt with and he knew no one else would discover his secret.

*

Everyone in Camelot knew Merlin had magic.

Well, at least all the castle servants and guards did. How could they not? What with the boy whispering behind them all the time and then something that could only be magic occurring.

None of them had any affliction of the eyes, but as soon as Merlin came around they were all suddenly blind. At least that was what all of them would say if the King ever found out about the boy's magic. It was an unspoken rule that none of them were to mention it, it was just one of the things they weren't supposed to notice. Like the staircase that had led to the dragon's dungeon. Or when Sir Gwaine spit in the King's food while it was being prepared in the kitchens.

And despite the boys carelessness, all of the servers of Camelot had grown fond of the skinny magic user and didn't much like the idea of him being burned at the stake.

So no one ever mentioned a flash of gold eyes that was constantly seen around the castle.

*

The Knight's had all figured out Merlin's magic on separate occasions. But all of them thought they were the only person who pieced it together.

This resulted in a rotating cycle of a single knight coming up with a ridiculous cover story everytime he saw Merlin up to some magical shenanigans, and the other knights always went along with the story so as to protect Merlin from being found out in whatever he was really up to. Each of them wondering to themselves what Merlin could possibly be saving Camelot from this time.

*

Gwen had put it together shorty after Merlin started giving Morgana magic lessons. Only they told her Merlin was teaching Morgana to sew.

Gwen was instantly suspicious of this because Morgana absolute detested the idea of sewing, or any other supposedly lady-like activity.

When she was younger Uther had tried to suggest she learn such things as sewing or crocheting, instead of sword fighting. The fourteen year old girl's response had been to intentionally destroy every dress she owned with needles until Uther practically begged her to sword fight again. So Gwen knew that this new activity of theirs didn't add up.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she walked in on one of their lessons one day. Merlin had been levitating a book. He had quickly tried to pass it off as him throwing it high in the air, but Gwen was pretty sure books didn't pause in midair when thrown. But she didn't tell the two that and played along with their little explanation. She only hoped they would be more careful in the future.

They were not.

It was their saving his life that led to Arthur discovering both of them had magic. He had been to stunned to confront them and instead confessed the discovery to his wife over dinner one night. To his chagrin, she had asked how he finally learned the information.

After much talking between them, they vowed that no one else in the kingdom would know of their two closest friends' shared secret.

*

It was the anniversary of the King's coronation. It was a great celebration and many people were crowding into the throne room. One of these people being a man in a dark cloak.

He waited silently, blending in among the servants. It was when King Arthur rose to make his announcement that he quickly wove to the front of the crowd. The King clamped his mouth shut as the man walked into the center of the space, an ignorant confidence to his step.

The Knight's placed their hands on their swords and Arthur raised his hand in a warning to them, never taking his eyes from the intruder before him.

"Why have you come here? Camelot won the little war you wanted to play and I showed you grace by even letting you return to your poor excuse of a kingdom." Arthur addressed the pompous man with a voice full of authority. The returned enemy only smiled at the words.

"You think you won. But I needn't have attacked your kingdom. It is already killing itself from the inside, right under your nose." The man gave a humorless laugh and murmuring broke out among the servants and guards. Arthur tensed his jaw and glared at the man as he continued.

"For you see, that boy," The intruder threw out his arm, finger pointed right at Merlin. "Has magic! He is a traitor to his king!"

The room was plunged into a deep silence. Merlin felt chills run up his spine. He tore his eyes from the accuser to gauge Arthur's reaction.

The king wouldn't meet his eyes. He was staring at the floor, an unreadable expression upon his face. Everyone else followed suit. Merlin glanced around to see every person in the place avoiding each other's gaze. Morgana even snuck away from her spot at Arthur's right side, disappearing into the crowd. This wasn't really the reaction the sorcerer had been expecting.

The evil man in the center of it all smiled wickedly.

"Oh yes, the great Arthur Pendragon, with a traitor amongst his midst this whole time! And someone he must have thought so loyal too! Well, how m-" The man's eyes widened and he released a harsh breath. Looking down and putting a hand to his ribs, he fell to the ground with a choked gasp. He looked up behind him to see Morgana towering over him, knife clutched in hand.

"You stabbed me!" He exclaimed.

"How observant of you to notice." She sneered back at him. The occupants of the room watched on in silence. It was broken by Gwaine stepping forward, addressing Arthur.

"Merlin is the same man we've always known and trusted, magic or no. And he's always used that magic for nothing but good." Merlin's head snapped to the drunk at the words and Arthur furrowed his brow.

The Knight's were evidently just as surprised.

"You knew?" Four voices rang out in unison. Gwaine spun around, echoing the question towards the other men. Merlin watched as they kept repeating the question to each other, dumbfounded. Then Gwen's voice was heard.

"They knew too?" She looked to her husband and he looked just as baffled as her. Merlin could not process what was happening as the King and Queen steeped down to join the confused Knights.

"Gwen!" Elyan sounded indignant.

"Oh don't try that. You didn't tell me either!" The queen shouted at her brother. The group broke out in a frenzy of aggitation and confusion as to why they were all keeping a secret that the others knew.

During all this, the dying man on the floor tried to choke out a last word to Morgana. She held out her finger, shooshing him.

"Merlin! All this time you're telling me we can't let out our secret and they already _know_?!" She waved her knife wildly at their friend group.

The sorcerer couldn't respond. Soon he was being bombarded with questions.

"You told her and not me?!"

"He's known for years?!"

"Why not tell me too?"

Merlin closed his eyes and tried to block out the voices. None of this made sense. He was becoming overwhelmed and he couldn't handle it anymore.

"ENOUGH."

The room fell silent once again and the wizard paced to stand next to the now dead man beside Morgana. He pointed at his friends and nodded to himself, already aware of the answer.

"You know?" They slowly nodded their nods and Merlin ran his hands through his hair. Arthur knows he had magic and he wasn't being burned alive, that was a plus.

Then he glanced to the side and saw the maids sharing looks and money getting passed around. Now that he thought about it, they had remained quiet throughout all the confusion.

"Wait, who here knew I had magic?"

Merlin watched in horror as every single person in the room slowly raised their hand.

Arthur and Gwen shared a look of exasperation and all the Knights just sighed. Morgana looked as if she were thinking to put her knife to more use.

Merlin tried to recover from his mental breakdown as Calvin made his way the the front of the crowd. He was a new serving boy, only starting a week prior to the celebration. He looked around to the people surrounding him, confused, before he spoke.

"Was it supposed to be a secret?"


End file.
